Sparks Fly
by KatonRyu
Summary: The girls have a sleepover during a thunderstorm. It's not just the lightning that causes sparks, though. Oneshot, fluff, drabble, yuri. MioxRitsu & YuixAzusa


**Here it is, my third K-ON fic. This one…well, it's just plot-less fluff. I mean that in the most literal sense possible. This is my shortest fic ever because there's very little description and pretty much zero character development. I kind of feel guilty for writing all these OneShots when I'm supposed to be working on Reaching for the Stars, but I really wanted to write some fluff. Same old, same old: R&R, flame if you want to, and give me some constructive criticism if you can spare the time. One more thing before we start: This is a ONESHOT, meaning there won't be another chapter, there won't be an update. I'm saying this because a lot of people add my OneShots to Story Alert or review saying stuff like, 'Update please!' Doing that is pointless. A Oneshot is exactly what you think it is: a one-chapter fic. Anyway, enough talking. Enjoy!**

**Sparks Fly**

One night during summer break, the members of the Sakura High School light music club were having a sleepover. Mugi had been taken to Finland by her parents, so she wasn't there. The girls were talking about their music, and some new lyrics, when a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by an impressive explosion of thunder.

Mio curled up into a ball beneath the covers and Ritsu asked, "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Another thunderclap caused Mio to involuntarily curl up some more, before she replied, "Yeah…I hate those loud bangs…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Mio-senpai," Azusa said.

"I like the lights," Yui said, staring out of the window. A new bolt of lightning lit up the night sky and Yui smiled widely.

"I like the thunder," Ritsu said, and she grinned when the deep rumbling sound rolled over the house.

"What about you, Azusa?" Ritsu asked.

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "I don't particularly like or dislike it…but I think it's a soothing sound."

Mio shivered. "I don't get how anyone can like this…"

Ritsu sighed. "Ah well, I guess it can't be helped then…" she said.

She got up and went over to Mio, crawling under the covers next to the bassist.

"W-what are you doing?" Mio asked, blushing lightly.

"Well, I'm your best friend, right? So I should be close to you when you're scared." Ritsu said with a wink.

"Usually you're the one making it worse…" Mio muttered.

"Ah, Mio-chan~ Don't say that~" Ritsu said, cuddling up close to Mio.

"Hmm, you're soft, Mio," Ritsu said teasingly, wrapping her arms around Mio.

"Azu-nyan, come over here," Yui said, looking at Azusa with twinkling eyes.

"Um…why…?" Azusa asked, not entirely comfortable.

"I bet you're really soft too~" Yui said softly as she got closer to Azusa.

"Yui-senpai, what are you…?"

Yui just grinned as she put her arms around the slender girl.

"Ooh, you're even softer than I thought~"

Azusa wanted to struggle, but with Yui's arms wrapped around her she felt quite comfortable, so she just muttered, "Ah well, I guess it won't hurt…"

Meanwhile, Mio had accepted Ritsu's company and she'd put an arm around her friend, holding her close, much to the drummer's delight.

"I knew you liked being like this, Mio-chan," she whispered.

Mio blushed and said, "W-well, you're already next to me, right? And it's, um, more comfortable to hold my arm this way."

Ritsu grinned widely and kissed Mio's cheek, resulting in the girl getting even more flustered.

"Then why are you so red, hmm?" the amber-eyed girl inquired.

"I, um, it's…just…"

"Yeah? It's what?" Ritsu continued to tease.

"It's…it's hot being so close together!" she blurted out, immediately regretting her choice of words.

"Ooh, Mio-chan~ I didn't know you felt like that~"

"I didn't mean it like…" Mio couldn't finish her sentence, because Ritsu had quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Don't embarrass yourself even more," Ritsu said with a wink.

She enjoyed playing around with Mio, and it was even better that she now got to kiss her best friend. Her heart beat like crazy, but she knew that Mio was too busy blushing and making excuses to notice.

"Azu-nyan…don't you want to do that too?" Yui asked coyly, snuggling up to Azusa a little more.

Azusa blushed. "Well…" she said hesitantly.

The honest answer was 'yes', but she'd feel kind of stupid to just admit that.

"Yes?" Yui pressed, sounding eager.

"Well, I, um…"

"You sound just like Mio, Azu-nyan~"

Azusa tried desperately to find a way out, but she knew she wouldn't be able to come up with a good answer. So, completely at a loss for words, she decided to simply prevent Yui from saying anything else.

She did this by forcefully kissing her, and tightly wrapping her arms around her. She knew she was practically radiating, but she was certain that Yui, who hadn't expected the sudden 'attack', felt the same.

When she broke the kiss, she was delighted to find that Yui was now about the same shade of red as a boiled lobster.

"Why so flustered, senpai?" she asked innocently.

Yui just gave her a wide-eyed stare, which made Azusa's heart flutter because it looked so cute.

Then she recovered and said, "Azu-nyan, I knew you had it in you!"

She then proceeded to pounce on Azusa and pin her down. Azusa stared up into Yui's warm brown eyes and smiled. Yui smiled back and gently kissed the petite girl beneath her.

"I owed you that one," she said, pulling back just far enough to be able to watch Azusa in the eyes.

"Actually…I think you owe me one more because I kissed you longer…" Azusa whispered.

Now that she'd given in to her desire to kiss Yui anyway, she was beyond embarrassment. When Yui nodded and kissed her again, a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a window-rattling clap of thunder.

This time, however, there was no reaction to it from the girls in the room…


End file.
